The Long Lost Legend of Zelda
by Cartoonworld
Summary: Welcome to the future where the stories of an ancient hero are that in history books, and Hyrule is now a busy modern city. Magic has long been lost to time, as were the bloodlines of the royal family. Everything is different now, everything is fine. So there's really no need for a hero. Right?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda! If I did I'd be rich, which is clearly not the case lol

Author note: If any of you remember me, well hello there! I haven't posted anything on in forever. Mostly my things are left on Mibba and I don't write much fanfiction any more. Though every once and a while I do. I did post this on Mibba a while ago, but I found would be a much better place to leave a video game fanfiction story. So I do hope you like the story and maybe I'll continue on if it's liked enough :)

Otherwise on another note I am thinking about rewriting my first fanfic of mine to an original story. If any of you liked "Welcome to Meteor Ville" (and lived through the horrible writing too) stay tuned for that may just become a reality!

Now I digress, on with the show!

* * *

What if you found out that you and your best friend are supposed to be arch enemies?

How would your relationship change?

Ever since I could remember, it was just the three of us.

Me, her, and him.

He was the athletic one.

She was the book worm.

And I was... me.

Even though my name is Link. I really wasn't that good at anything. I've grown up with the stories of this hero of old who's protected this land of Hyrule from unspeakable horrors. We've all heard the stories, probably why the name "Link" is one of the most popular names out there, along with Zelda. I guess it was a hopeful wish of mothers that if their child was named after the legendary heroes in the past, that he or she too will become the next hero. Though, as I look around to our giant melting pot of a city, the less I see a need for a hero.

I raise my hand to the sun that peeked over the edge of the Hyrule Corp. towers. At one time those giant buildings were the tallest in the city, but as time goes on, our skyline continues to grow. The streets were starting to gain the morning traffic, as everyone went off to work. The sounds of horns, sirens, and the thousands of voices suddenly grew ten fold. I was lucky to even hear the downtown clock tower chime seven times. I couldn't help to think to my grandfather's sketches of the old Hyrule city in the past. I wondered was it like to only hear the voices of peddlers and see the many races together in harmony. I was lucky enough to see a Goron who ran the traveling hot dog stand.

I stepped closer to the blue painted curb to avoid some people in suits walking to work. Everything was getting too loud. I raised my hands to my long ears that pointed out under my shaggy blonde hair. I hated that my ears could pick so much noise. I turn to see a few girls from another school whispering to each other while glancing quickly my way. I avoided eye contact with them, and pulled out my MP3 instead. I was used to the staring. Not many people on this side of town have seen many Hylians in their life time.

The bus slowed down to the blue curb as the people waiting crowded to the sides to claim their seat. I gave a yawn as I stepped onto the long bus. I slid my bus card through the scanner and waved to the bus driver.

"You going on a trip Link?" She asked through the many passengers that came on.

I looked down to my duffle bag that I was holding, "Yeah, some class trip out of the city."

"Sounds exciting, it's good to take a break from the city life every once and a while."

"Too bad it's a class trip to some old museum."

The woman gave a sympathy nod, as she reached for the handle to close the door. Educational trips were boring especially for my class. Mr. Twili was one of the most unexpressive, boring, and harsh teachers out there. He even was forcing our class to wear our uniforms so that he won't "lose us" along with the other schools going this weekend. Dad still made me go since it was educational and worth extra credit points. I just wanted to be done with the class and get on with my summer vacation that started technically yesterday.

I snapped out of my morning blank stare as I heard a loud thump at the door. The bus quickly stopped and the doors flew open as a tall young man jumped into the bus. His red hair was half combed, his shirt untucked, and he wore blue jeans than our usual tan kakis. He apologized twenty times, stepping around people and plopping down in the seat next to me. The bus then started to move again as we pulled into the morning traffic.

"You were the one that turned off my alarm weren't you!"

I finally felt my face loosen as I gave a smile, "That was payback for the shampoo deal last night."

"Come on, you had that coming, besides," He stuck his long nose into my hair as he tucked his shirt into his pants, "your hair now shines and smells like grapefruit-"

"Gardenia..." I added.

He then pulled out the bottle from his duffle bag and changed his pitch to an feminine tone, "'and a lovely vanilla combination which moisturizes and volumize your hair.'"

He laughed as I tried to grab for the red bottle he swapped out with my own shampoo. I spent the night at his house and we basically did a whole lot of nothing in celebration of finishing junior year of school. The tan skinned late teenager was my best friend, Grey. Most people would have never guessed that the tall young man lived in a house full of women. He looked as if he could be a body guard, and he probably could if he wanted to. He was built strong and wide. Probably why he's in so many sports. I was five seven, and was lucky to be good at dodgeball. There were girls taller and stronger than I was. Like I said. I was no hero.

When we finally got to our school, a nice bus was waiting for us. The parking lot was mostly empty. School was let out yesterday for the summer, so most of the students were still in bed enjoying their first day of vacation. Even by taking the early bus, we still arrived late. Mr. Twili was looking at his watch, tapping his foot on the ground waiting for us to come out of our city bus. Grey nudged me telling me that he'll warm Mr. Twili up if I followed behind carefully. I agreed, Grey was used to yelling from sports, I tried to fade into the shadows.

"Yo, Twili!" Grey gave a big smile as he hopped off of the bus, "how are you doing? Something's different about you... New haircut? Had a date last night?"

I stood up from my seat but was stopped by the bus driver.

"Here!" she tossed over something and I just barely caught it as I was walking out of the bus, "it's dangerous to go out alone."

She gave a big smile as I saw a triforce shaped key chain in my hands. These things were everywhere, t-shirts, candy, power plants, etc. It was a symbol that everyone knew of but never really knew what it was. My grandfather always found it appalling saying that such a sacred symbol should not be used so carelessly, but no one else seemed to care.

"Found it on the bus one night. You stay safe, and may the goddesses protect you."

She gave a wink and closed the doors to the bus. What about the goddesses? I took the metal key chain between my index finger and thumb, and stared in confusion to the bus as it left in a bath of smoke. I've gotten random things from her in the past, but usually they were garbage. It was sort of a joke between the two of us. This though looked like she actually bought it. It looked too new to have just been something she found on the bus.

"Link!"

I shook my head looking back to a person half way out of the bus's window. She had layered brown hair, pulled back into a bun, and a purple blouse on. Was I the only one who actually wore the right uniform today? From the looks of it, as I stepped onto the nice bus, I was. I held onto my duffle bag as I squirmed my way into the back next to Grey and the girl. I could feel stares from other classmates. I hated this feeling. Not only was I the last one on the bus, wearing something that everyone else wasn't wearing, but I was also the only Hylian in class.

The Hylian race is a minority now. The blood lines of those heroes named "Link" and even the royal family we've heard from our history books have been lost to time. I know I should be proud of my race, especially since I am one hundred percent Hylian even after all this time. Only a few clans, my family included, have made it their divine goal to keep the Hylian blood line alive and well. The girl with the purple blouse was only a quarter Hylian. You could tell by the slight point in her ears, but it's not as noticeable as me. Her name was Zelda of all things too.

From what I read about Zelda, she was a beautiful princess with great power. Though that wasn't this Zelda. She was a book worm and an avid writer. Well, maybe the ancient Princess Zelda was a book worm, what else would a princess do in her spare time other than read books? But I highly doubt that Princess Zelda enjoyed reading murder novels, and chuckling evilly at her secret novel she would write on her laptop. Grey agrees with me, Zelda is scary. Pretty, yes, but I would say that I'm scared of her more than anything.

I sit down in the middle of my two friends as Mr. Twili comes up and starts talking about something no one payed any attention to. Zelda leaned over to me and gave a big sniff next to my head.

"Is that...grapefruit and... vanilla?"

"Don't forget the gardenia," Grey mischievously smiled still holding the bottle in his hands.

I moaned and dropped my head in my duffle bag. I was doomed to have this the entire weekend. I just wanted to get done with school and get on with my life. I turned my head slightly to the key chain, ignoring the talking people around me as my mind wandered to my life. Everything around me has been chosen ever since I was little. Even these clothes I have were ordered by my Mom without me realizing. I was to work at my father's shop when I graduated and marry the pure Hylian woman they chose for me. I met her only twice in my life. She was okay, but we both didn't have a choice. For the sake of our bloodline, we were to keep tradition.

That's probably why I've just been so unmotivated in life. I've been drifting along for so long, that I didn't know what else to do. Thankfully Grey and Zelda were there. I wouldn't know what to do with out them. I rested my eyes on my bag as the bus started to move. The museum was a few hours away, so I didn't feel bad for resting my eyes. Zelda and Grey both joined me eventually as Mr. Twili continued to talk. I felt myself smile in the company of my friends. Yes, I wouldn't know what I would do with out them.

I felt myself scratch my left hand just as I fell asleep...


End file.
